Renesmee & Alec per sempre
by M1996
Summary: "Le cose migliori sono quelli che ti colgono di sorpresa" -Sabes Alec sigo sin entender italiano- -Lo sé simplemente dije que las mejores cosas son las que te toman por sorpresa- -¿Porque lo dices?- -Porque tú me tomaste por sorpresa- Entren! porfavor:D
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes, lugares & vampiros deseables le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente :(_

_Bueno este es el primer capitulo no se han tan rudos es la primera historia que escribo._

Capitulo 1

"La última ciudad de la lista"

"All cities are mad but madness is gallant"

-Genial otro avion-dije con una alegría fingida

–Oh Ness no seas así –dijo mi mejor amiga Elena

–No todos hemos viajado alrededor del mundo como tu-le sonreí era cierto había viajado mucho estos últimos años con mi familia pero esta era la primera vez que viajaría sin mi familia no es que no me gustara viajar con mi familia pero cuando viajaba con papa era algo incomodo por su don no es divertido que tu padre este mirando que pasa en tu cabeza cada cinco segundos y otra cosa que no me gustaba de mi padre es que era demasiado sobreprotector solo para darles una idea , todas las cosas que hace papa para protegerme hace quedar al servicio secreto de los estados unidos como unos idiotas.

-Ness tenemos que subir al avion ya-Elena se adelanto mientras me despedía de mi familia

-Nessie prométeme que nos llamaras diario-dijeron mis padres al unisonado

-lo prometo, papa mama tengo que irme ya o me dejara el avion-les dije mientras esquivaba sus abrazos y besos de despedida-tranquilos no me iré a vivir a Italia solo serán unas semanas-les sonreí.

Adiós-grite mientras levantaba la mano y me despedía de todos.

Me encontraba sentada en mi cómodo asiento de primera clase cuando Elena saco la lista con el nombre de las ciudades que visitaríamos en Italia entonces saque una pluma de mi bolso y escribe en el último lugar en la lista "VOLTERRA".

-Renesmee no creo que debamos ir- Elena me miro preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Elena tienes miedo?-le pregunte mientras alzaba una ceja

-¿Qué yo tener miedo? Yo no tengo miedo simplemente tu sabes lo que tu padre nos ha contado sobre los vulturis bueno…-Elena dudo-no han sido cosas agradables-.

-oh vamos Elena ¿qué más puede pasar?

-De acuerdo Ness que tú te quieras rencontrar con tus amigos de la infancia es tu problema no el…-.

-Hey ellos no son mis amigos –la interrumpí

-Bueno Ness digamos que no quiero ser tu sabes…acecinada por-Elena dudo al decir en nombre.

-¿Aro?-

-¡Sí! , no quiero ser acecinada por el señor "deja toco tu mano y acosare tu vida personal-Elena se estaba alterando

-Ya Elena iremos a volterra te guste o no-dije dando por terminada la conversación.

Cuando bajamos del avion ya era de noche así que nos dirigimos directo al hotel para que yo pudiera dormir .La primera semana en Italia no fue lo que esperaba de hecho fue aburrida solo paseamos monumentos que solo eran por unos años más viejos que mi papa. Nos encontrábamos en un restaurante de roma almorzando cuando decidí volver a tocar el tema –Elena debemos partir lo más rápido posible esta tarde si no queremos llegar de noche-.

-¿A dónde iremos?-el plato de espagueti de Elena seguía intacto, Elena solo había ordenado para distraer a los humanos.

-A volterra a donde mas-por alguna razón solo con mencionar el nombre de esa ciudad mi pulso se aceleraba.

-Demonios Nessie ¿tantas ganas tienes de ir? , aparte he escuchado que es una ciudad muy fea y pequeña-dijo Elena tratando de sonar convincente.

-Iremos Elena y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-dije poniéndome seria.

-Eres demasiado necia Nessie-Elena me dio un amistoso golpe mientras reía

-De acuerdo Renesmee Cullen iremos a Volterra-remarco mucho el nombre de la ciudad-pero primero me tendrás que acompañar a comprar aquel hermoso vestido que vimos en vitrina de aquella tiendo –dijo Elena mientras apuntaba en la dirección de un pequeño centro comercial.

-Creo que pasar mucho tiempo con mi tía Alice te ha afectado el cerebro-sonreí.

Terminamos de almorzar y no dirigimos a comprar el dichoso vestido pero luego Elena se fijo que no tenía zapatos que combinaran con el vestido pasamos casi toda la tarde en el centro comercial tratando de conseguir los malditos zapatos.

Al fin encontramos los malditos zapatos entonces a la cabezota de Elena se le ocurrió que debía estrenarlos entonces tuve que esperar casi media hora a que Elena se cambiara, ¿Cómo podía tardar tanto en ponerse un vestido y unos zapatos?

-Al fin saliste-dije mientras me paraba de un brinco

-ya es hora de irnos, Elena-le grite mientras ella se quedo mirando en la vitrina de una tienda, cuando logre sacarla del centro comercial y conseguí un taxi, no entendía nada de lo que el taxista me estaba diciendo ya que él hablaba en italiano al parecer el señor no quería llevarnos hasta volterra-De acuerdo-saque un billete de cien dólares y se lo entregue, entonces el señor acepto llevarnos hasta volterra.

-Bueno aquí vamos volterra-Elena soltó un carcajada.

Elena y yo bajamos del taxi y que de sorprendida Volterra eras más linda y grande de lo que me esperaba.-Elena ¿No que era pequeña y fea?-voltee a ver a Elena con una sonrisa burlona.

-De acuerdo Genio me equivoque pero ¿Ahora qué haremos?-dijo Elena enojada.

Analice la situación no encontrábamos en algún lugar de volterra, sin reservación en un hotel, cargando todas nuestras maletas eran pasadas las once y ¿Qué creen? Para mejorar la situación empezó a llover.

-¡Renesmee Cullen!-el grito de Elena perforo mis oídos.

-Vamos Elena solo es agua es buena para tu piel la hidratara-dije mientras trataba de tocar su cara pero ella retiro mi mano con un duro golpe.

-Auch Elena eso dolió, al parecer los siglos de vida echan a perder el sentido del humor-me sobe la mano ese golpe si me había dolido.

-Nessie-dijo Elena en un chillido ahogado por el miedo.

Esto debía ser una mala broma tres figuras con unas capas se dirijan hacia nosotras, entonces no era broma de que los vulturi andaban disfrazados. Una fría mano sujeto mi cuello por atrás y susurro en mi oído-Señorita cullen ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarnos?-trague ruidosamente, estoy muerta fue lo único que paso por mi cabeza antes de que empezara a caminar con la figura tapada por la capa.


	2. Chapter 2

No me pertenece ni la historia ni los personajes:(

Capitulo 2

Alec

"Her chocolate eyes seem to dance with flame"

Jane-llame a mi hermana ¿Dónde estaba?-Jane-grite más fuerte, No puedo pasarme toda la eternidad buscándola, bueno realmente si podía pero no pensaba desperdiciar mi eternidad en ella, aunque pensándolo bien ya había desperdiciado gran parte en ella.

-¿Has visto a mi hermana?-le pregunte a Heidi

-No-contesto despreocupada, demonios ¿Dónde estaba?

-Alec-Félix me llamo a mis espaldas

-¿Qué quieres Félix? Necesitó encontrar a jane –dije fastidiado

-Justamente sé donde esta ella-

-Entonces habla-grite exasperado

-No te enojes Alec-rodé los ojos a veces Félix acababa con mi paciencia.

-Aro quiere que vayas a la sala del trono porque Jane y Demetri han traído visitas-.

-¿Jane visitas?-mi hermana con visitas déjenme contar los amigos de mi hermana que en total serian cero.

-Alec apúrate esta parce importante para aro –me dijo Félix mientras salía corriendo.

-de acuerdo estaré ahí en unos momentos- dije con un hilo de voz. Corrí en dirección a mi habitación y cuando entre mi habitación estaba de cabeza mi ropa mis libros todo estaba por todos lados y en el escritorio había una nota que decía:

"con amor"-jane

Corrí a velocidad vampírica hacia la sala del trono, entre aporreando las dos puertas con todas mi fuerza haciendo que estas hagan un ruido espantoso

-¡Jane!-Grite realmente enojado, mientas jane me dedicaba una inocente sonrisa.

-Te matare jane-dije mientras apretaba mis puños.

-Oh lo siento Alec por si no te has dado cuenta ya estoy muerta genio-contesto jane

-Hare de tu maldita eternidad la más horrorosa de todas-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado la nueva decoración de tu habitación hermanito-jane sonrió divertida, entonces la sonrisa se borro de su rostro y me miro directamente a los ojos, sabía muy bien que se proponía hacer.

-Jane ni lo pienses-susurre.

-Muchachos ¿Dónde están sus modales?-Aro sacudió la cabeza en forma de desaprobación.

Estaba tan metido en mi discusión con jane que no me había fijado en las dos figuras que me miraban, una era hermosa como cualquier inmortal con una larga cabellera negra y con ojos dorados, pero no era ella la que llamaba mi atención sino la otra figura las más pequeña, ella era diferente, tenia ojos chocolate, esos ojos yo los había visto antes, igual tenía unos perfectos bucles color dorado recogidos en una cola de caballo ¿Quién era? O mejor dicho ¿Que era? , porque podía oír su corazón latir más rápido que lo normal, igual oía su sangre correr y sus mejillas tenían un color rosado pero su piel era casi tan pálida como la mía, entonces sus ojos me miraron con esa expresión que pones cuando te encuentras con alguien pero no puedes recordar su nombre.

-Alec déjame presentarte a nuestras invitadas, Elena y Renesmee cullen –mis ojos se abrieron como platos, Cullen ella era la niña Cullen, ahora recuerdo esos ojos eran los ojos de Isabella Swan cuando era humana, realmente en Isabella Swan nunca llamaron mi atención pero en su hija no podía dejar de mirarlos.

-Renesmee cullen-dije acariciando cada letra de su nombre mientras le daba la mano en forma de saludo y le sonreía, Renesmee su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza.

Renesmee

-Alec déjame presentarte a nuestras invitadas Elena y Renesmee Cullen-cuando Aro dijo mi nombre sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa.

-Renesmee Cullen-dijo con una voz aterciopelada, mientras me daba la mano y me mostraba sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa, volví a mirarlo estaba segura de que lo había visto antes, de cómo estaba segura de que sería imposible llevar a mi tía Alice a una tienda y que no compre nada o de cómo que mi tío Emmett nunca le ganaría a mi tío Jasper en una puesta.

-Bueno después de las interrupciones-Aro miro a Jane y Alec.

-Déjame decirte Renesmee que el tiempo ha he hecho un estupendo trabajo contigo-aro me miro de pies a cabeza.

-Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de ti aro luces exactamente igual-aro soltó una suave carcajada, mientras se sentaba en uno de los 3 tronos me preguntaba ¿Dónde estarían los otros dos vejestorios?, aro junto sus manos entonces pregunto.

-Renesmee y Elena ¿Ya tienen donde quedarse?-Elena y yo nos miramos y contestamos al unisonado

-No-

-¡Perfecto!-Aro se levanto eufóricamente de su trono como si le acabaran de decir que gano la lotería entonces dijo lo impensable.

-¿Por qué no se quedan con nosotros?-mi boca se abrió como por arte de Magia y no recordaba como cerrarla, pase la mirada por la habitación, todos exceptuando a Aro estaban como en estado en shock creo que los siglos de vida le estaban secando el cerebro a Aro, cuando logre recuperar el habla dije:

-Aro no queremos ser una molestia-

-Alguien que pertenezca a la familia de mi querido Carlise nunca será una molestia, así que ni una palabra más se quedaran con nosotros, Félix por favor ayuda a las señoritas con sus maletas y dirígelas a sus habitaciones-Félix se acercó y cargo nuestras maletas.

Genial estaba atrapada en un castillo lleno de vampiros come humanos que mejor manera de pasar mis vacaciones.

-Bueno muchachas "Bienvenidas al Vulturi resort"-Félix abrió la puerta de una gigantesca habitación mientras yo sonreía ante su broma.

-Bueno nez llevare a tu amiga a su habitación nos vemos mañana-

-De acuerdo-dije extrañada por la repentina amabilidad de Félix y por el apodo al menos era mejor que Nessie.

Tire las maletas en algún rincón de la inmensa habitación y me tire a la mullida cama.

-Hey Nez ya amaneció abre-alguien gritaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama todavía tenía puesta la misma ropa de ayer hasta tenia puestos lo converse.

-Pasa-grite para el que estuviera en la puerta mientras me quitaba uno de mis converse y lo lanzaba por encima de mi hombro.

-¡Nez! Lo hubieras tirado un poco más a la izquierda y le dabas-volteé y vi a Félix realmente decepcionado y atrás de el estaba Alec con una bandeja en la mano y no se veía nada feliz porque mi zapato misil casi lo alcanzara.

-No te preocupes Nez la próxima vez le dares y déjame felicitarte eres la que ha estado más cerca de darle un golpe a Alec-

-¿Gracias?-seguía sin entender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno nez yo solo acompañe a Alec porque tenía miedo de venir solo no se tal vez cree que te lo vas a comer o algo así –fruncí el seño no creo tener el aspecto de alguien que come personas.

-Así que alec ya te acompañe yo me retiro hasta luego nez-me sonrió.

-Félix no puedes irte- era la primera vez que alec hablaba hoy pero lo dijo muy tarde Félix ya había salido.

-No te preocupes no como vampiros ni nada por el estilo-alec seguía parado sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Lo del zapato tampoco fue intencional-seguía parado ahí sin dar señales de vida.

Así que me acerque y aplaudí enfrente de su cara tal vez estaba en un trance ¿Los vampiros pueden entrar en trance?

-¿Qué haces?-dijo molesto

-Viendo si seguías vivió-sus ojos mostraron cierto brillo como si le acabaran de decir alguna broma, pasaron unos segundos y ninguno hablo, odiaba los silencios incómodos así que le dije más bien creo que grite:

-De acuerdo puedes dejar la bandeja e irte-

-Por qué no vienes por ella no soy tu mesero ni algo por el estilo-avance hacia el molesta cuando iba a agarrar la bandeja la dejo caer pero mis reflejos fueron más rápidos y caí al suelo para recoger la bandeja salve la bandeja y lo voltee a ver enojada.

-No eres tan lenta como pensé que lo serias-dijo mientras salía por la puerta antes me volteo a ver por encima de su hombro, cuando lo hizo esto no se me ocurrió nada más que sacarle la lengua.

-Eres tan infantil Renesmee-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Quería salir pero la inteligente recepcionista humana me dijo que no podría salir sin un miembro de la guardia, ¿Dónde demonios estaban todos?, esto no puede ser verdad cuando uno no quiere ver a los vulturi vienen en manada con sus capas negras y todo el teatro pero cuando uno los necesitaba simplemente desaparecen, estaba tan metida en mi cabeza que no me fijo por donde caminaba y choque contra una pared.

-Auch-me toque la frente me había dado un bueno golpe

-¿Qué no te fijas por donde caminas?-dijo la pared en tono despectivo esperen un momento las paredes no hablan o ¿sí? Levante la vista no era una pared era el cabezota de Alec.

-y tu ¿Qué haces parado a la mitad de un pasillo?-Raro pensé.

-No estaba parado estaba caminando-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no haces ruido cuando caminas?-dios mío era tan irritante.

-Algo que aprendes al ser miembro de la guardia-una gigantesca sonrisa apareció en mi cara, el cabezota de Alec era miembro de la guardia justo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Renesmee?-seguía mirándolo con la sonrisa en mi cara.

-Demonios Renesmee deja de sonreír así me asustas-mi sonrisa debería ser realmente escalofriante de para asustar a un vulturi.

-Alec necesito un favor-jugué con uno de mis bucles nerviosamente, levanto las cejas y me dijo:

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte un favor?-hice un puchero con la boca eso siempre había funcionado cuando quería algo solo bastaba con que lo hiciera y las personas enseguida me daban lo que quería.

-Renesmee algo le está pasando a tu boca-suspire frustrada.

-Necesito que un miembro de la guardia me acompañe si quiero salir-

-¿y pretendes que ese miembro sea yo?-

-La verdad preferiría que fuera Félix pero tú fuiste el primero que se cruzo en mi camino-

-¿Por qué no llamas a Demetri?-

-No-dije asustada

-y ¿a Jane? –

-Oh si no se me había ocurrido llamar a mi amiga jane para que tengamos un día de chicas-fui lo mas sarcástica posible, alec puso un sonrisa de lado.

-Lo siento no puedo ir hay demasiado sol-dijo mientras señalaba una ventana

-Oh vamos alec estas muy pálido- sonreí alec se puso serio, este chico era imposible, entonces use mi arma mortal:

-Alec, alec, alec, por favor, por favor, por favor, Alec, Alec, Alec-

-De acuerdo iré pero hasta que se ponga el sol-contesto irritado

-Gracias-conteste entusiasmada mientras le daba un abrazo al cual no respondió por que quedo sorprendido ante la muestra de afecto.

-De nada-dijo cuando lo solté y se iba caminando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 "¿Desde cuando hay ferias en volterra"**

**No me pertenece twilight :(**

**AWw gracias x los reviewa talvez no son muchos pero gracias encerio:)**

**Tratare de no cometer tantas faltas de otrografia pero es mi primera historia entonces todavia no tengo practica xD**

**bueno aqui esta el tercer cap es corto pero es algo tnks x leer**

Alec

Toc toc-alguien tocaba apresurado en la puerta de mi habitación, como me irritaba cuando alguien venia a molestarme abrí y dije en mal tono:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Creo que alguien desayuno limón hoy-Renesmee estaba parada ante la puerta de mi habitación con los brazos cruzados y mirándome como si hubiera olvidado algo.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-La recepcionista me dijo como, entonces ¿nos vamos?-

-¿Nos vamos?-a ¿Dónde vamos? Pensé

-Alec dijiste que me acompañarías cuando se metiera el sol-

-¿Si?-la verdad no tengo la mejor memoria de todas vi que Renesmee abrió la boca

Y empezó:

-Alec, alec, alec-le tape la boca con la mano ya recordaba de que hablaba era realmente desesperante cuando hacia eso parecía un niña que perseguía a su padre por todo el centro comercial con juguete diciéndole" me lo compras papa me lo compras".

-Ya de acuerdo iré pero no hagas eso-retire mi mano de su boca.

-De acuerdo-contesto Renesmee mientras nos apuráramos a salir.

Después de salir del castillo no encontrábamos camino al centro de volterra.

-No entiendo tu afán por salir, volterra no tiene nada en especial-

-Realmente a mí me gusta-dijo mientras volteaba a ver todo a su alrededor. Seguí a Renesmee por todo el centro de volterra, había algo en ella definitivamente era linda pero había algo diferente en ella, no me agrada mucho las personas pero ella me agradaba más de lo que creía, Renesmee definitivamente era linda cuando entrabamos a algún local todos la volteaban a ver, no sé por qué me resultaba agradable cuando un chico se trataba de acercarse a Renesmee y ella volteaba a verme y sonreía el chico sencillamente se alejaba derrotado. Llegamos a uno de esos mercados que solo están por unos días en la ciudad y Renesmee se acerco a un puesto atendido por una mujer ya mayor Renesmee eligió un collar intento hablar con la mujer pero esta hablaba italiano como era de esperarse.

-Alec habla con ella yo no sé hablar italiano-

-De acuerdo-dije mientras me acercaba a la anciana y le señalaba el collar que Renesmee quería. La mujer sonrió y dijo:

-"Una collana speciale per una ragazza speciale"-(Un collar especial para un chica especial)

-"chiaro, grazie"-(claro, gracias) pague por el collar y se lo entregue a Renesmee.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa señora?-

-mmm...Nada cosas de personas mayores-al parecer a Renesmee le convenció mi repuesta pues no pregunto nada mas solo siguió caminando hasta que llegamos a una feria ¿Qué demonios desde cuando había ferias en volterra?

-Wow! Tenemos que ir-Renesmee dijo emocionada mientras me tomaba por la mano y me dirigía hacia ahí al principio deje que me jalara pero después pare y le dije:

-No podemos ir ahí hay demasiada gente rara-

-No te preocupes después de pasar toda la noche contigo nada me sorprende-rodé los ojos

-de acuerdo vayamos-

Renesmee parecía una niña pequeña no entendía por qué tanta emoción así que pregunte:

-¿Nunca habías visto un feria? –

-Si bueno en la televisión-

-y ¿Por qué?-

-Porque papa cree que es muy peligroso-no sé porque pero fue realmente extraño que alguien se refiriera a Edward cullen como "papa", siempre había envidiado el hecho que aro este tan obsesionado con la familia cullen especialmente con Edward y su esposa y ahora tenía otra cosa que envidiarles "Renesmee" porque ella era de ellos y conmigo solo estaría unos cuantos días, aleje esos pensamientos de mi cabeza ¿Por qué debería importaba si Renesmee se iba o no? Entonces Renesmee chillo de la emoción:

-Alec tenemos que subir- señalo una rueda de la fortuna.

-Ni loco me subiré a eso-

-Oh vamos Alec no pasara nada-Renesmee me miro a los ojos ahora ya sé porque estaba acostumbrada a tener todo lo que quería era imposible decirle que no cuando hace eso le sonreí instintivamente mientras subíamos a esa cosa, cuando nos encontrábamos en lo más alto la chatarra esa dejo de moverse y volteé a ver a Renesmee que se estaba aguantándose la risa:

-Renesmee te dijo que no debíamos subir a esto-

-No te preocupes ya lo arreglaran-sonrió

Me pase por la mano por el cabello y empecé a mecer la cosa esa en la que nos encontrábamos sentados:

-Alec no hagas eso-Renesmee sonaba asustada, me vengaría porque ella me hizo subir a esto así que lo hice mas fuerte.

-Demonios alec deja de hacer eso-sonaba mas asustada aun.

-¿Por qué te da miedo?-

-No y luego dices que yo soy infantil-se estaba enojando no sé por qué siempre tenía que pelear con ella era algo que me salía natural.

-Lo digo porque lo eres-lo volví a hacer esta vez Renesmee se sujeto de mi chamarra.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Si nos caemos no caeremos los dos juntos-solté un carcajada

-No nos caeremos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por qué no dejaría te calleras-Renesmee me miro extrañada y soltó mi chamarra

-supongo que gracias-

Tenía curiosidad acerca de ese tema así que le pregunte:

-¿Por qué viniste a volterra sin tus padres?

-Porque ellos no sabes que estoy aquí-

-Y ¿Por qué no les dijiste que venias?-

-Porque no me hubieran dejado venir-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que en casa siempre es: "Ve que Nessie coma, Ve si Nessie tiene ropa, Ve que Nessie no se aburra, Ve que Nessie no salga sola", como si no pudiera hacer algo por mi misma-

-¿Nessie?-pregunte eso sonaba horrible

-Ya sé que parece el nombre de...-

-un monstruo-termine su oración

-si…pero así me puso jake desde que nací-que imbécil le puedo poner un nombre así a alguien como Renesmee

-y ¿Por qué te puso así? –

-Porque según él mi nombre es feo-

-No creo que tu nombre sea feo simplemente es…-

-Raro-dijo Renesmee

-peculiar-la corregí.

-No me agrada que llamen por mi nombre completo-

-¿Entonces te gusta que te digan Nessie?-

-No… me agrada como me llama Félix-

-¿Nez?-

-Si es lindo-

-De acuerdo Renesmee-me dedico una mala mirada

-No te enojes nez-

-así está mejor-

-De acuerdo-

-Me aburro ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Puedes preguntarlo pero no te aseguro una respuesta-le conteste

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Más de los que puedes contar con los dedos Nez-sonrió al ver que no la llame Renesmee

-mmm…. ¿De qué color eran tus ojos?-

-Negros-mentí

-Mientes-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Nez me descubrió

-Solo lo sé-

-De acuerdo eran azules, ahora tú dime-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-No sé lo que quieras decirme-

-Le temo al agua-

-Yo te dije dos cosas ahora dime otra-

-Me gustan las motos- nunca había escuchado que las niñas les gustara eso, pero antes de que le pudiera decir nada el cacharro este empezó a funcionar. Bajamos y nos dirigimos directamente al castillo cuando llegamos la amiga de Renesmee se encontraba en el recibidor y cuando le vio salto hacia ella y le dijo

-Oh Nessie que bueno que estas bien-fruncí el seño ante el horrible apodo con el que se había dirigido a ella, seguí de largo ignorando a Renesmee y a su amiga cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi habitación Jane hablo a mis espaldas:

-Crees que a los cullen les agradaría saber que la pequeña Renesmee sale con un vulturi-

-No salgo con ella, nada mas seguía la orden de Aro-

-Pudiste decirle a cualquier otro miembro de la guardia que vaya-

-De acuerdo jane solo acompañe a la chica cullen, crees que dejaría que pasara algo-

-Solo ten cuidado Alec no creo que ni a Aro ni a Edward les agradaría saber que estas tan cerca de Renesmee-

-Tranquila Jane solo fue esta noche-conteste molesto

-Recuerda que tenemos un promesa Alec-diciendo esto Jane se marcho, no puedo olvidar que tenemos una promesa porque ella no dejaría que eso pasara, le había prometido cuando estábamos a punto de ser quemados vivos que pasara lo que pasara me quedaría a su lado.


	4. estupido vampiro bipolar

Perdoooon! es q apenas comenze la escuela y me han mandando tareas en toneladas! pero aqui esta el cap q sigue y es largoo y la verdad fue el q mas me gusto escrbir asi q espero q les guste perdon si hay errores de ortografia :(

No me pertenece twilight(no tenian q rcordarmelo ya lo se:( )

cap 4

"Estúpido vampiro Bipolar"

Someone call the doctor got a case of a love bi-polar

Alec

Nunca creí que ignorar a alguien fuera tan difícil especialmente cuando ese alguien es Renesmee para poder evitarla he aprendido a diferencias sus voz ,sus pasos , su risa de la de los demás aunque no era difícil de hacerlo la risa de Renesmee era diferente a la de todos aquí sonaba no sé cómo explicarlo sonaba con mas vida que la de los demás y cuando reía sentía como si en cualquier momento mi corazón volvería a latir algo que no hacia hace muchos años, sacudí la cabeza para retirar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Me encontraba hablando con Demetri no le estaba prestando atención a todas las tonterías que salían de su boca porque me encontraba pensando en Renesmee un mal habito que había tomado en los últimos días y lo cual debería dejar de hacer, entonces podría jurar que estaba escuchando a Renesmee respirar detrás de mi no puede ser ya estoy quedando paranoico por su culpa, Demetri dejo de hablar miro sobre mi hombro y un segundo después algo toca mi hombro seguido por un grito:

¡Auch!-grito Renesmee mientras se tomaba la mano.

Disculpa-le dije a Demetri mientras me acercaba a Renesmee para ver que le sucedía.

-¿Qué te sucede Renesmee?-le dije mientras la jalaba del brazo para que se sentara.

-Demonios Alec creo que me rompiste la mano-

-¿Yo?-pregunte yo ni siquiera la había tocado.

-Si casi me rompes la mano cuando te golpee en la espalda-contuve la carcajada que estaba en mi garganta antes de poder hablar

-Nez ¿tu madre nunca te dijo que no le debes pegar a las piedras?-

-No golpee un piedra te pegue a ti-contesto en un tono obvio

-Las piedras y yo somos casi lo mismo-

-Claro que no las piedras no son tan cabezotas como tu-

-De acuerdo ya ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Renesmee?-puso mala cara al escuchar su nombre completo

-A mi no me sucede nada tu eres el que ha estado ignorándome-

-Yo no te he estado ignorando-¡Mentiroso! Grito mi cabeza-simplemente no he querido ni he necesitado hablar contigo -¡Mas mentiroso aun! Grito mas fuerte mi cabeza mi estúpida cabeza tenía razón ¿Qué si no he querido hablar con Renesmee? Es lo único que quiero hacer ¿Qué si no he necesitado hablar con ella? Simplemente la necesidad de hablar con ella se había vuelto algo natural como cuando el cuerpo de un humano le pide agua cuando tiene sed y en este momento tenía demasiada sed.

-Félix está muy equivocado sobre ti-dijo Renesmee mientras se paraba enojada y se iba maldiciendo en voz baja. Un momento Félix había estado hablando sobre mi con Renesmee, ahora debía buscar a Félix

Renesmee.

Definitivamente soy estúpida y lo que sigue pensé, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la baticueva de los vulturi hacia le había puesto a su estúpido castillo esto pasaba cuando ves demasiadas películas con tu tío Emmett le ponías nombre de escondite de superhéroe a cada lugar.

Mientras entraba al vestíbulo para encontrarme con Félix escuche la molesta voz de alec discutiendo con Félix:

-Félix ya debes dejar de decir tonterías-

-No son tonterías Alec-le contesto Félix

-De acuerdo Félix tal vez la chica Cullen me agrada tal vez me agrada más que las demás personas, pero se acabara cuando regresa a su casa con sus padres-Félix alzo una ceja como si no creyera lo que alec estaba diciendo.

-Bueno eso espero-dijo Alec mientras suspiraba y metía sus manos en su pantalón negro de vestir.

Definitivamente Alec era un gran mentiroso casi me trago el cuento de que le agradaba.

-Félix ¿nos vamos?-dije a espaldas de Alec que al oír mi voz giro sobre sus talones y abrió la boca llena de sorpresa, pase junto él y le dije sin emoción alguna:

-Alec cierra la boca-y enseguida Salí a las calle de volterra con Félix a mis espaldas

-Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad-Félix dijo mientras me mostraba una perfecta sonrisa

-¿A quién?-pregunte distraídamente.

-A alec-

-¿Oportunidad de qué?

-No sé de ser tu amigo-

-Ya tengo demasiados amigos-

-Tú sabes a que me refiero con tu "amigo"-Félix señalo las comillas con las manos.

-No se Félix no creo que él quiera ser mi "amigo" o que yo lo quiera como "amigo"-remarque mucho la palabra amigo.

-Yo creo que ustedes dos se agradan más de lo que creen, no sé cuando te saludo creo que fue la primera vez que sonrió desde que lo conozco desde que has estado aquí te puedo apostar que ha sonreído más veces de lo que sonrió en toda su vida humana-

-Eres muy bueno mintiendo-le sonreí a Félix se podía decir que Félix era el único vulturi que me agradaba, trate de no creer todo lo que Félix me acaba de decir así que seguí caminando en silencio no quería ningún comentario sobre el cabezota ese.

Caminamos por el centro de volterra hasta que conseguí algo de comer había salido a comer por que digamos que las arte culinarias de los vulturi no eran las mejor arrugue las nariz mientras recordaba el olor de la comida.

Félix paro bruscamente lo que causo que casi chocara con él.

-Hey ¿Qué sucede?-Félix seguía clavado con los ojos en un punto fijo.

-Nez me esperarías aquí necesito ver algo-parecía asustado fue raro ver a Félix así ya que generalmente Félix no era el asustado si no el que asustaba-

-Claro-conteste confundida mientras Félix se alejaba me senté en la orilla de un fuente espero que Félix no fuera a tardar ya que era de noche y estaba empezando a hacer frio.

-Renesmee ¡Cuidado con el agua! -Alguien grito detrás de mi mientras el agua helada golpeaba mi espalda causando me girar bruscamente y ahí estaba parado sobre la orilla de la fuente riendo, estúpido vampiro bipolar pensé mientras deseaba tirarlo a lo fuente y ahogarlo aunque eso no serviría de nada ¿que perdería con intentarlo?

Antes de que pudiera mover un musculo él se encontraba justamente enfrente de mi dejándome aturdida Alec era demasiado no se era imposible que no te robara el aliento cuando sonreía genuinamente como lo hacía en este momento.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte mientras salía de mi estado de shock

-Realmente no tengo idea-seguía sonriendo a pocos centímetros de mi cara fruncí el seño y me aleje caminando, lo escuchaba caminar detrás de mí por un instante pensé en correr pero sería demasiado estúpido así que me detuve voltee y le dije:

-Entonces-

-Entonces ¿Qué?-pregunto alec confundido

-No lo sé-sacudí la cabeza y pensaba volver a caminar pero antes de que diera un paso el me sujeto por el brazo y susurro en mi oído:

-Le cose migliori sono quelli che ti colgono di sorpresa-

-Sabes Alec sigo sin entender italiano-me estaba empezando a enojar

-Lo sé simplemente dije que las mejores cosas son las que te toman por sorpresa-

-¿Porque lo dices?-

-Porque tú me tomaste por sorpresa-me debía estar tomando el pelo pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, el lo noto y sonrió yo solo maldije a mi parte humana por delatarme.

-De acuerdo Alec ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?-

-No sé qué es lo que quiero de ti-se detuvo como si tuviera que pensar lo que iba a decir

-Pero sé que te quiero a ti-miro para otro lado como si tuviera miedo de mirarme

-Ohh…-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir ya que nunca me había encontrado en un situación como esta ya que nunca había conocido a un muchacho que no fuera parte de mi familia.

-Inteligente respuesta Renesmee-

-Porque me dices así si sabes que lo detesto-

-Me agrada hacerte enojar-

-De acuerdo dices que me quieres pero que te agrada hacerme enojar definitivamente eres bipolar-rodé los ojo estaba creyendo todas las estupideces que me estaba diciendo.

-Es confuso ¿sabes? –

-¿Qué es confuso?-

-Tu-

-¿yo? Yo no soy la que cambia de estado de ánimo cada 5 minutos-

-No tú no cambias tu estado de ánimo pero haces cambiar el mío-

-De acuerdo no vengas a echarme la culpa por tus problemas de personalidad-le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta fue extraño porque esa sonrisa me salió involuntariamente.

-Si te echo la culpa por que nunca había tenido que lidiar con ningún tipo de emoción hasta que apareciste-

-Lo siento-dije con voz dudosa

-No lo sientas, me agrada que estés aquí le das –movió la cabeza de lado a lado buscando la palabra correcta-vida a todo-

-¿Debo tomar eso como un cumplido verdad?-

-Supongo-

-Lo siento digamos que no soy experta en relaciones-empezó a reír histéricamente definitivamente Alec era todo menos normal.

-Le dices eso a un vampiro que no ha tenido-volvió a hacer una pausa –una novia en muchos años-

-¿Entonces lo que buscas es una novia?-pregunte preocupada y asustada al mismo tiempo no tenía ni idea de cómo ser la novia de alguien. Se quedo en silencio

-Haces preguntas difíciles porque no se qué es lo que busco pero mientras tu estés ahí estará bien para mí-

-Félix ¿Sabe que vendrías verdad?-sonrió como cuando una madre descubre la travesura de uno de sus hijos.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-realmente no sabía a donde quería llegar Alec.

-Oh si tengo algo para ti –

-Enserio-dije emocionada no era como mi madre a mi me encantaba que me dieran regalos soltó una suave carcajada entre sus labios al notar mi emoción. Al fin saco algo de su bolsillo.

-Dame tu brazo-pidió amablemente se lo di enseguida y coloco un brazalete en mi muñeca que tenia grabado "Nez" sonreí.

-Es muy lindo-

-No es solo de mi parte Félix dio un poco de dinero no estaba en el plan que digiera nez pero como dijiste que te gustaba bueno pensé que te gustaría-lo abrace en forma de agradecimiento y le di un beso en su helada mejilla al menos a mi me resulto agradable el frio de su piel.

-Bueno solo esperaba un"gracias Alec" pero esto es mucho mejor-le di un golpe amigable mientras divisaba un teléfono público lo cual me recordó que debía llamar a casa casa pensé tendría que volver y digamos que ha papa no le haría gracia si volvía con Alec y le decía "Papa mira traje a un viejo amigo" alec noto mi cambio de estado de ánimo y pregunto:

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No solo recordé que debo llamar a casa ¿te importaría acompañarme?-

-Claro seria agradable hablar con mi amigo Edward-

-No creo que el piense lo mismo-reí mientras entrabamos a la cabina de teléfono era raro tener a alec tan cerca mientras marcaba el numero de mi casa.

-Hola habla a la casa de los cullens-contesto jake

- Jake soy Nessie-alec frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de jake.

-Nessie!-contesto jake entusiasmado

-Si soy yo jake-conteste sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo

-¿Pasa algo Nessie?-creo que jake noto mi falta de entusiasmo

-No nada esta papa necesito hablar con él para que sepa que estoy viva y no venga a buscarme a Italia-

-No no se encuentra pero no sería mala idea que vaya por ti yo ya te extraño apuesto que ya te aburriste de las cosas viejas-alec soltó algo parecido a un gruñido

-Gracias jake me gustaría decir lo mismo-jake suspiro lastimado no me agradaba herir a jake pero era mejor que engañarlo él era simplemente un amigo continúe-pero de hecho las coas viejas son muy agradables-le dedique una mirada de complicidad a Alec el cual sonrió al entender mi broma.

-Oh supongo que tendré que esperar unos días mas ya que solo te quedan pocos días en Italia-su emoción volvió

-Si solo unos días-dije en un susurro

-Nez ¿te molestaría si te llevo a ver algo?-pregunto alec

-No alec nada mas deja termino la llamada-

-¿Con quién hablas Nessie?-jake pregunto algo molesto yo me enoje mas que le importaba y aparte seguía usando ese horrible apodo pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a jake el teléfono estaba fuera de mis manos

-Demonios podrías dejar de llamarla con ese nombre-dijo alec casi escupiendo las palabras por su enojo

-Alec regrésame el teléfono –el imbécil de jake hablo

-Eres un estúpido chupasangre te juro que si le haces algo a nez –jake no puedo terminar la oración por que Alec contesto

-No te preocupes ella se encuentra perfectamente conmigo se encuentra mejor de lo que jamás estuvo contigo-alec colgó el teléfono.

-Alec ¿Qué has hecho?-

-Puse en su lugar a ese estúpido-camine fuera de la cabina telefónica molesta el me siguió

-Alec busca alguien más a quien molestar – seguí caminando pero alec me cargo sobre su hombro

-¡Demonios Alec bájame! –le grite mientras pataleaba

-Sigues siendo infantil Renesmee-dijo riendo

-Y tú sigues siendo un cabezota-

-El cabezota que quieres-no discutiré eso porque sabía que era verdad

-De acuerdo Alec bájame puedo caminar sola-

-No-

-Bájame-

-No-

-Bájame-

-No-

-Alec si no me bajas te juro que voy a gritar-

-Grita-

-Tú lo pediste Alec-

-¡Auxilio! Por favor ¡Auxilio!-alec me bajo y puso su mano en mi boca

-Prometes no gritar-dijo en mi oído y me besaba la mejilla mis estúpidas rodillas me fallaron empezaron a temblar.

-Nez creo que algo le pasa a tus rodillas-

-No le pasa nada a mi rodillas solo tengo frio-

-Eres pésima mintiendo cullen-fue raro que me llamara por mi apellido

-Lo que pasa es que no soy muy coordinada como mi madre-mentí otra vez

-O no quieres admitir que yo hago que te tiemblen las rodillas-

-¡Puf! Quisieras Alec-

-Veamos si eres tan descoordinada como dices-se estaba acercando

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte nerviosa por su cercanidad

-Nado solo veré que tan descoordinada eres – dijo mientras ponía una de su heladas manos en mi cintura y ponía mis manos en sus hombros-veremos si puedes bailar-mis rodillas volvieron a temblar.

-Segura ¿que solo es el frio?-pregunto divertido porque me había atrapado

-Realmente no sé bailar-dije cambiando de tema

-Yo tampoco –

-Al menos ya somos dos-soltó otra carcajada haciendo que su aliento golpeara mi cara.

-Sabes Nez eres un pésima bailarina-dijo con una sincera sonrisa en la boca.

-Pues tú no puedes presumir de tus habilidades para la danza Alec-

-Lo sé-mientras decía esto se acerco y me beso sin aviso después de que se separo de mi yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

-Eres las peor bailarinas de todas-

-La peor bailarina que tú quieres-le dije mientras los soltaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la baticueva.

Mientras entraba al castillo Félix se encontraba sentado en la entrada

-Lindo brazalete Nez-

-Sabias que el iba estar ahí verdad-le dije regañándolo

-Realmente no estaba tan seguro si él estaría ahí ya que él se ha empeñado en negarlo-

-¿Que ha negado?-

-Pues que tu le agradas porque si Jane se entera-no termino la oración tal vez para no asustarme pero no lo logro porque un corriente fría bajo por mi espalda haciendo me temblar.

-Jane-su nombre se escapo de mi boca con una nota de terror. No había pensando en la adorable gemela de alec nótese el sarcasmo en este instante no sé quien me preocupaba mas si mi padre o jane no se a quien le enojara mas saber sobre alec y yo.

-No te preocupes yo no le diré nada y creo que alec tampoco le dirá-comento Félix como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-Creo que necesito dormir-le dije a Félix realmente no quería tocar ese tema.

-Creo que sería lo mejor-

-Si-empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación mientras caminaba pensé que mi cabeza iba a colapsar en cualquier momento me venían tantas cosas a la cabeza de un sologolpe primero que pasaría si Jacob le decía a papa sobre la llamada o pero aun que papa lo viera en su cabeza igual tenía que cuidar de no chocar con jane porque esta noche no tenía planeado morir escuche como alguien caminaba a mis espaldas gire bruscamente pero no había nadie , no puede ser este estúpido lugar me está dejando loca camine lo más rápido que pude mejor dicho corrí a mi habitación cerré la puerta con seguro tal vez jane quisiera asesinarme mientras dormía me golpea la cabeza con la mano que estupideces estaba pensando.

Me puse la pijama y me lance bajo las sabanas trate de no pensar en nada ni en nadie pero todo el tiempo antes de dormir el cabezota ese estuvo en mis pensamientos ya que pensé , cuando la luz del sol empezó a molestarme rodé para el otro lado y un olor inundo mis fosas nasales ¿Rosas? Pensé mientras abría los ojos no me equivoque había un perfecto ramo de rosas.

-Típico- sonreí mientras checaba la tarjeta para "La Peor bailarina".

-Tarado-solté una carcajada mientras alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-Nessie ábreme- Elena grito desde afuera ¡Elena ¡ demonios había olvidado que ella había venido conmigo de viaje corrí a abrir la puerta.

-¿Elena que haces aquí?-

-No se tal vez estoy aquí porque desde que llegamos no has pasado tiempo conmigo-

-Lo siento he estado…-no puede terminar la oración por que ella me interrumpió

-Buscando a alguien para que te manden rosas-tenía el ramo de rosas sujetado y una expresión en la cara como pidiéndome un explicación.

-Mmm…-no sabía que contestar.


End file.
